


How come

by killing_kurare



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's looking all over for you, you know?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How come

**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), challenge 480/474: remainder/reunite  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- air

 

 

„He’s looking all over for you, you know?”  
Faye lights another cigarette and inhales deeply. The smoke disappears in the cold morning air, as a breeze comes up and moves the golden locks in front of her. Julia has her back on her, gazes into the sky, until she finally turns her head and smiles. It’s a sad smile that moves something in Faye, that draws her in, tugs at the melancholy her life has become.  
“Is he now …” the blonde whispers and turns around completely, raises a hand to keep the hair out of her face as the wind blows stronger. “Then how come you found me and he did not?”  
Faye lowers her gaze and huffs a laugh.  
“Yeah, how come …” she muses, still grinning as Julia walks up to her, links her arm through Faye’s and they walk away together.

 

 


End file.
